


Caretaker

by WillowClemson



Category: Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV 2019), Two sentence horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Kudos: 4





	Caretaker

My brother always came to tuck me in and lock up before he left for the night.  
______________________________________________________________  
Once, I stabbed him, and only as he bled out did I realized no one would ever find us.


End file.
